God Only Knows
by Natedawg67jag
Summary: One was destined to lead. The other was destined to protect and serve. What happens when the False Shepard arrives and screws up the plans?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys, It has been a while. Preparing for college has made me really busy, but I got the first chapter done, I don't own anything from Bioshock Infinite. All credit goes to Ken Levine and Irrational Games**

Chapter 1

The sounds of my little sister singing echo off the walls of this tower, and here I am staring at a picture of us together at the Columbian Raffle and Fair from seven years ago. It's funny, this grainy, slightly torn, crinkled up picture of me and my darling sister Elizabeth is the only real memory I can remember. I can't remember life before Columbia. I couldn't remember my first birthday, or the color of the blanket I slept with in my crib, or the names of any friends I had during childhood. I couldn't remember where we lived before Columbia, or when we came here. All I could remember about the past was anything that had to do with Elizabeth.

Ever since I was young, my parents always told me that I would play an important part in Elizabeth's "development", whatever that meant. My father always told me, "Zeke, if anyone gets close to Elizabeth, you'll break them, right?" I would usually nod and say, "Yes sir". I didn't understand what he meant until one day, a group of guys tried to ahem … "take advantage" of her. Let's just say they got used to walking without the legs attached to their lower bodies,

Of course not every memory with Elizabeth included me ripping some basterd's legs off and beating him over the head with them. This is when the picture comes in. I smiled as took a long hard look at the picture, taking everything in. From the colorful background to the way the sun bounces of the brass knuckles I had just in case something went down. What caught my attention the most was how different Elizabeth and me were. She was about five foot one in the picture, with brown hair and beautiful blue eyes. To her right in the picture, I stood at almost perfect attention; my emerald Green eyes focused right on the camera. It was one of the few times I smiled. I remember that day so clearly.

Columbia- July 12th, 1905

"Come on, Zeke, I would like to get to the Fair this century!" yelled Elizabeth as she raced ahead of me. "Hold you horses Lizzie, we'll get there soon enough." I said as I trailed after my younger sister. Today was the day of the 1905 Columbia Raffle and Fair, an annual celebration about all things Columbian. We had already passed the outskirts of the fair, walking by vendors selling food and other cheap knick-knacks. We made our way towards the center of the fair.

"So Lizzie, what do you want to do?" I asked her, but instead of responding, she was racing ahead of me towards the stall with the ball and milk jugs. I watched off to the side as she gleefully threw baseballs at the stacked milk jugs. She hurled one baseball that knocked over the stack of bottles and was rewarded with a big stuffed bear. I walked over to her and asked her, "What do ya got there Liz?" I snatched the bear out of her hand and held it just out reach. "Hey you big jerk, give me my bear!" She jumped, trying again and again to get the bear, but failed. I chuckled and gave her the bear back and ruffled her hair. "Just messin with ya squirt." I said as I chuckled again. Lizzie gave me a smirk and walked onto the next game.

We probably played games for an hour and a half, I beat Lizzie at the shooting gallery, and she beat me at the ring toss. After a while, we headed towards the raffle. The raffle was the main event that day, and everybody who was somebody was there. I picked my number, 89 and Lizzie picked hers. We made our way to the middle of the crowd and waited for Jeremiah Fink to cut his stupid shanigans. Fink eventually pulled a number form the bowl and announced the winner. There was some applause and an African-American couple was brought on stage. I turned away, not wanting to see what came next. I grabbed Elizabeth and steered her out of the raffle. We made our back home. Before she returned to her room, Elizabeth gave me a picture we had taken early and also gave me a hug before closing the door and leaving me out in the hall.

**Present day, June 4****th****, 1912**

I neatly folded the picture and stuffed it away and got up form my bed. I walked over to the closet. I pulled on a white long sleeve shirt and black slacks. For some reason I threw a plain black tie on as well. Maybe since Elizabeth dressed nice I might as well too. I looked at myself in the mirror. The curly black hair somewhat covered my emerald green eyes, which are defiantly my best feature. My huge frame was also something to be proud of, years of weight lifting and self-defense training had really paid off. I was also abnormally tall, at six foot ten; I towered over anyone I talked too.

I shrugged and made my downstairs to Elizabeth's living quarters. I peeked inside to see if she was around, she wasn't. I shook it off as she was just in her bedroom. "Elizabeth, I'm leaving, I'll return after a while." And with that, I was out the door and on my way to Father Comstock's house.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Comstock House**

I quickly made my way to Father's house. I passed by the several shops and stores that lined the streets of Emporia. This part of Columbia was the nicest; the part where the cities upper class lived. The houses were big and beautiful, colorful and spacious. However, all those houses hailed in comparison to Father Comstock's house. The House was floating all by itself on it's own "Island". I quickly made my way towards the gondola and sat down on a bench on the gondola. Just as we were about to depart and young mother and her little boy came racing in my direction.

"Wait! Hold the ship for us." She screamed as she went into a full on sprint. Her son following in her wake.

I told the Driver to hold the gondola a little longer and helped her onto the ship, as well as her son. She was young, about twenty-three with probably a five year old boy. The woman has golden hair with almost silver eyes. Her boy also had golden but instead had dark, almost navy, blue eyes. The woman was in some sort of maid outfit. She quietly thanked me and sat down on the far side if the ship. It was relatively quiet other than the sound of the marching band that was rehearsing for the Columbian Raffle and Fair that would happen in two days. The woman was silently chatting with her son. I looked down at right hand and saw the same brand I've had there for the last four years. It was a blacked out cross with the Latin phrase, "Semper Fi" across it. This simple tattoo symbolized my dedication to father and the people of Columbia.

The gondola stopped at the Island and stepped off. I quickly made my up the house. Once inside, I made my way to the dining room. I had to admit; I sure wished I didn't have to live in the tower. The floors were made of the finest marble; there was a golden railing and portraits of my father conquering the foreign hordes. I chuckled at the thoughts of my father fighting off some inferior, dirty foreigner. I made my way into the dining room, the long table covered in food prepared by father's servants.

At the end of the table, an older man with a long white beard and blue eyes had his hands folded and was saying some sort of prayer. I rolled my eyes, he was probably thanking God he wasn't black or Irish. I loved my dad, but sometimes he could be to full of himself.

"Ahem" I cleared my throat to get his attention. He looked and smiled. He stood up and walked over to where I was standing.

"My son, how are you doing?" he asked as he gave me a big bear hug. It was actually pretty funny to see the two of us share a embrace. Father only came up to my lower chest. After the hug, we talked about what each of us had been up to the last couple of days.

"So, My son, how has Elizabeth been doing?" Father asked while getting a drink of wine.

I twiddled my fingers while trying to figure out what to say. Over the last few months, Elizabeth had becoming increasingly hostile and difficult to communicate with. I decided tell Father the truth.

"Well" I paused before resuming. Father looked up at with a serious look. "She has tried to escape a few more times, dad. Maybe it would be best if we let her go out." I said while avoiding eye contact with Father. Father exhaled loudly before he spoke.

"You know why we can't do that anymore, Zeke. If Elizabeth were to go out when the False Shepard arrives, his could corrupt her with his evil and malignity." Father said walking over to the window. He stared out the window, looking directly at the tower that Elizabeth and I lived in. Father turned to me with a serious look on his face, "Zeke, you know more than anyone that Elizabeth was chosen to lead these people after I'm gone. You need to protect Elizabeth with your life, can you do that?" he asked.

"Of course, Father, I would die before Elizabeth gets taken from me." I said in a stern voice. After I said that statement, Father smiled and quietly excused himself. I let myself out and made my way back to the tower.

On the way back home, I passed an alleyway. I would've kept going, except I heard what sounded like a woman weeping. Curious, I decided to investigate. I headed further into the alley and was instantly sorry. A young woman, half-naked, was cornered by three young men. I recognized all three men. The one who seemed to be antagonizing the girl was Billy Fink, the oldest son of Jeremiah Fink. The other two were the Kramer brothers, sons of the wealthy Kramer family. I stepped forward, bringing their attention to myself.

"Well Well, look who it is, the freak who lives in the tower." Billy sneered. The other two cracked up at his joke.

I just smiled and said, "Really fucking hilarious, Billy. Now how about you take your hands off the girl before I beat you so bad, you'll have to eat through a tube. That pissed Billy and the Kramers off something fierce.

"Oh, is that so, well come get some ya shit faced cocksucker!" Billy screamed. The brothers advanced on me. I just shrugged my shoulders, I tried being reasonable, but I guess this had to be a lesson in pain. The oldest Kramer, Derrick threw a right hook, but I easily dodged it. I grabbed his hand and twisted it behind his back. The younger Kramer, Grady pulled a hand cannon and pointed my direction. I shoved Derrick in his direction in order to catch him off balance. Both brothers fell tot the ground. Before Derrick could stand I grabbed him by the hair and slammed his head into he ground, knocking him out cold.

"Ya mothafucka!" Grady cursed in a thick Bronx accent. He pointed the hand cannon at and fired. The bullet grazed by, causing me to wince in pain. I charged Grady, knocking the gun out of his hands and unleashed a flurry of fists and kicks. I finished Grady off with a roundhouse, which caused him to back flip and land hard, knocking some teeth out.

I turned towards Billy, who was the only one left. Billy's eyes darted as tried to find a escape. He spotted a side alleyway and sprinted down it. He turned and screamed, "This isn't over, not by a long shot." And with that, he was gone.

"Asshole" I mumbled as I turned towards the girl who was cowering in the corner. I knelt down and offered her my oversized hand while asking her if she was all right. She nodded as she took my hand and stood up. "What is your name?" I asked her. She looked up at me with beautiful brown eyes and answered.

"Kayla, my name is Kayla."


	3. Chapter 3

** Before you guys read the next chapter, I would like to say sorry for the delay. The last few months have been quite hectic for me. Don't expect a huge amount of updates after August 19****th****, that is when college starts. I'll try and get up as many chapters as possible before this time. I don't own anything Bioshock.**

Chapter 3

The Sun was warm against my face while I strolled down midtown Emporia with my new friend Kayla. I had saved her from the local gang ran by Billy Fink, son of the city's big industrialist, Jeremiah Fink. I had always found it amusing that the police had made it a mission to snuff out crime among the minorities, but when it came to crime committed against the poor by men like Billy Fink, the cops turned a blind eye.

Kayla and me continued our stroll through town and stopped by he local café, it was a quaint little place that I had visited a couple times before, usually when Elizabeth was a child and I had to watch her. We were sitted almost immediately; the table was by a window that looked out at the other islands of Columbia, you could also see Monument Island from where we were sitting. It was a pretty good view, depending if you liked views of a city in the sky. I sat contently across from Kayla while sipping a black coffee while listening to Kayla talk about her life. She went on to talk about how she had moved from Belfast when she was twelve; how she and her family had been mistreated since they came Columbia six years ago.

"It's not fair" while holding her cup of hot tea in her hands. "My family works hard, we pay our dues, follow the rules and this is how we our treated." She said in disgust. I sat there and just listened to her and nodded in agreement. "So what do you do for living Zeke?" she asked.

"I uh… I am a bodyguard of sorts." I said. I wasn't going to tell her about the tower, or Elizabeth or that if anyone gets close to Lizzie, I'll rip them in half.

"Oh, interesting." She said as she looked out a window. We went back to talking about our lives, our likes, our dislikes, our hopes and dreams. I began to feel like I knew this girl better than anyone. She was pretty and wonderful. Her dirty blonde hair shined in the sunlight and her chocolate brown eyes reflected a person of intelligence and class. She finished her tea and grabbed her light jacket. "I have to get home, care to join me?" she asked.

"Sure, I probably should get home too, I have to watch my younger sister." I said quickly. I was technically telling the truth, but if Kayla found out about my real purpose, she would think me a freak.

"Alright, let's get going." She said as she headed out the door and down the road. The sun was setting and the dim streetlights started to flicker on. Most of the stores were closed, those that were not were preparing for the raffle and fair that was less than forty-eight hours away. We walked down Harmony Lane and stopped in font of an to thank me for a lovely evening. Before she walked into her house, I asked her, "How bout you come to the fair with me?" I asked.

"What, Really?" She asked, a little bit surprised and confused all at the same time.

"Sure, why not? I could use the company." I said nonchantley. She thought about for a minute before agreeing to go and wished me a good night. I smiled and began my long trek home. I began thinking about what Elizabeth was doing.

When I got back to the tower, I made my way back upstairs towards the living quarters for Elizabeth. I decided to be nice and stopped by _Callahan's_, a little bakery on the north side of Columbia that was famous for their cheesecake. I had bought Elizabeth a slice and decided to let her have some. I placed the bag of the counter in the kitchen and walked into library, expecting her to be there.

I looked around the library to find Elizabeth bent over in front off the main door that leads into the living quarters. "Hey Liz, what are you up to?" I asked as I walked over to her. She shrunk at the site of my six foot ten frame. I frowned and reached around her and pulled a homemade lockpick out of the door. I stared at the lockpick for a moment before I crushed with my bare hands. Elizabeth frowned and looked at me, "What did you do that for Zeke?"

"What did I do that for? Maybe to keep you from harming yourself, you should be thanking me Liz." I said as I could feel the frustration and worry build up inside me.

" Ezekiel Comstock, you are hypocrite! You always tell me how dangerous it is outside, but you go outside all the time!" Liz said flatly.

"I have training, I can protect myself, and you can't. End of story." I replied as I flopped down on the couch, keeping up the flare with Elizabeth. She pouted and sat down next to me on the couch.

"Please Zeke, let me go with you to the fair, I promise nothing will happen." She said in a sweet and innocent voice. I just stared and then shook my head. Liz stood angrily and basically yelled, "That's not fair! You are twenty-two years old Zeke, You always do what father exactly tells you to do! Make up your own mind. Or are you too thick to make hard decisions?"

I glared up at her and said something I would regret. "At least I'm not some shut in with a missing pinkie and no friends." I said flatly. Elizabeth gave me a hurt look that said _really_.

"I'm going to bed." Liz said as she left the room and headed up to her bedroom, I did the same. I changed into nightwear and crawled into bed. As I began to drift to sleep, I found myself wondering, _what is life really like outside these walls?_


End file.
